How Italy Beat England
by Adictedly
Summary: When the Wolrd Cup rolls around and England is in it for the Bronze metal what with Arthur do to win? Please note this is Mature for graphic nature and strong language!


The results were up and I was incredibly happy. We had advanced so far and it was all thanks to me, Arthur. Even though we had lost to West Germany, of course we did Ludwig's not a bottom he's a top I can not persuade Ludwig, I was the star player and not only that but I had my own secret weapon. I looked at the roster yet again for the Italian players and a name registered quickly. Romano. Yes he was going to be able to be persuaded.

Happily I walked away from my team and when I was called back I simply told them that I was going out to see the sites. They looked confused but I kept walking in my tight black jeans and my Britain flag tank top. My hair was wind swept and my eyebrows never looked better.

As I came upon the hotel where the Italian team was staying I smirked and started to snoop around. It wasn't long before I heard a familiar noise.

"Oh Romano your so mean!" Feliciano yelled as he pulled himself out of the pool. I smirked softly as I watched his white shirt cling to his tight body. He pouted sadly at his older brother who simply proceeded to stroke his brothers curl.

"Romano!" He said letting out a moan. This caused Romano to laugh and push the boy back into the water. This stuck in my mind as I back away from the pool and went into the hotel. Now my next plan was to find someone who had an access key and knew Romano's room number.

As I walked through the hall's I saw someone I knew. In fact it was someone who would do anything for me. I smirked as I walked up behind the tall blond haired male. I smirked softly as is whispered softly in his ear.

"Stuck working as a maid why Francis that's even low for you" I whispered hotly in his ear. This sent shivers down his spine and he let out a low huff and pouted.

"Oh Arthur this is terrible. I have no where to go my country wont take me back its terrible you have to help me!" He sobbed dropping to his knees and grabbing hold of my legs.

"God damn it you fucking drama queen. Get your dirty paws off me and I'll help you" At those words the man jumped to his feet and smothered my hands in wet kisses.

"You have a key to Romano's room right?" I asked him. He blinked looking at me like I was crazy.

"I do but I cant give that to you its against…" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Do this for me and not only will you be out of this dump but you will be in my bed" His eyes grew so incredibly wide I thought they were going to burst. I shuttered at the thoughts he could be, was, having. But, I kept my cool exterior.

"I'll do anything for you" Francis said grabbing me and whirling me around. I started to feel dizzy as he dipped me. I glared at him as he seemed to sparkle.

"Let go of me you freak" I said struggling. He laughed at me and placed a kiss on my neck but a quick sock to the head caused him to let go, and fall on top of me. I struggled until I was free of his grip.

"Bloody hell you bastard watch what your doing!" I snapped grabbing the card.

"Wait Arthur you need to go to room 385 and you don't know that!" Francis said. I smirked at the idiot and I kept walking.

The room loomed before me at the end of the hall way and when I walked in the room was empty. I felt a bit sad but I went ahead and lay down on the bed. The room smelt like spice and tomato sauce. It was kind of sexy. Arthur smiled as he closed his eyes. He could just see himself scoring the winning goal.

Arthur was running sweat pored down his body. He pushed himself past the middle defender, left defender, and then the sweeper. Now he had a one on one with the goalie Romano himself. He smirked as his leg lifted and he kicked the ball. It was good. It was heading for the back of the net.

"What the hell are you doing!" Romano snapped as he saw Arthur laying on his bed, shirtless, red, and sweaty. Arthur shot up and looked at the man from his dreams. He soon realized just exactly what was going on. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"You" He said walking over to the boy. He grabbed him and threw him down on the bed. "Listen to me and listen to me well Romano you and I are going to get to know each other very well." Arthur hissed as he kissed the boy and groped him. Romano pushed against Arthur's chest and beat his back but the boy wouldn't stop. Suddenly he let out a moan as Arthur softly stroked his curl.

"Stop!" He groaned, "I'll do anything!" A wicked smirk came across Arthur's face.

"Throw the game tomorrow. I want to win" Romano looked repulsed.

"You sick gay fag!" He yelled socking Arthur in the face. Arthur glared at him and pinned the boy down his hand sliding under his pants and grabbing hold of his rock hard cock.

"NO!" Romano moaned loudly as he thrashed about under the older man. Arthur straddled the boy and started to grind his hips. Romano was taking on the color of a tomato.

"Fine I'll throw the game! Just do it already!" He called out. Arthur smirked as he stripped the boy of his cloths and left to find lotion in the bathroom. When he came back he was naked himself and had a red paste with him.

"Your such a nasty boy" He said as he walked towards the bed. He pulled his fingers from the paste and slid one into Romano's ass. Romano moaned loudly thrusting his hips back against Arthur's tomato covered finger.

"Oh Arthur I want you in me so bad" He groaned rocking back and forth. Arthur smirked and slowly covered himself in the tomato paste.

"Now what are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked waiting at Romano's entrance.

"Throw the game!" He said pushing his hips back trying to get Arthur inside him. Arthur laughed and slowly slid himself inside.

"FUCK!" He yelled as Arthur started to thrust. He arched his back and scratched at the sheets. Arthur pushed his body harder and faster.

"Holy hell Romano your so good. I'm coming I'm coming in your ass!" He yelled throwing his body forward into Romano. The two let out cries of pleasure as they came. Cum spilled out onto the bed from Romano's cock. The two collapsed panting.

Arthur with drew from Romano and pulled him close. He closed his eyes and the two fell asleep.

The next day Romano woke up and smirked turning off the alarm.

"I'll never throw a game" He said.


End file.
